


Candle Wax

by MeeemWho



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week 2019, Discussion of having a shitty dad, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeemWho/pseuds/MeeemWho
Summary: In which Chrom is struggling with morals and Robin just wants to help.Chrobin Week Day 1 - Battle and War





	Candle Wax

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs post confession but pre public announcement.

It was the second time that night Robin had seen Chrom flinching as his hand brushed Falchion.

Chrom had been skittish all day, unable to even sit down for a meal. Robin watched him take too long routes around the campsite to look at something, and then immediately start walking somewhere else.

She couldn't corner him until late that night, when the night guard changed and she slipped out of her tent to his. She opened the tent as quietly as possible, not wanting to draw any attention to the pair. He was still fully clothed even at this late hour. His eyes tiredly looking over maps and papers. The candles flickered as he jumped, startled by Robin’s sudden appearance. His hand instinctively jumped towards Falchion, and then just as quickly flinched away as if he had touched a hot iron.

"Chrom." Robin said, crossing her arms. "Why are you still up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied, setting down a pen that hadn't been used lately.

"You've been flighty today." Robin said, ignoring his question. She walked around to the side of his desk, placing her palms on top of a crumpled map. "What's bothering you?"

Chrom's eyebrows furrowed, then he smiled. "How can you read me so well?" When she didn't answer, he leaned back in his chair. His pauldron clinked on the wood. "It's nothing, really. Just nervous about leading us into Plegia."

Robin studied his face. He still wasn't making eye contact and was rubbing a thumb over the seams of his left glove.

"That's not all of it." Robin stated.

Chrom looked away. "Yes, it is."

"Chrom, you don't need to hide from me." Robin walked around to his back, gently unclasping his cape and armor and placing it on the ground. At least she could take that weight off his shoulders. "I thought we agreed there were no more secrets between us after… that night."

Chrom sighed. "It's just… I don't know if I'm doing the right thing here." He leaned over and put his hands on his knees as he thought about his next words. Robin could only wrap up his cape and place it down, waiting for him.

"When my father went to war with Plegia. The last campaign he ran was right after our mother's death." Chrom continued. "I remember the look in his eyes. The way he didn't even bother to say goodbye to me or my sisters when he saddled his horse. It drove him mad. He was… angry at the world for taking her away."

He shuddered as he took a breath. Robin was there, placing a hand on his back and rubbing her thumb in small circles. All she could do now was wait for him to finish.

"I guess- I'm afraid of being like him." He finally said after a minute of silence. "Wandering out into the desert with this sword on my hip and vengeance in my heart. Emmeryn wouldn't want this. But it feels like I have no choice, and that terrifies me."

Robin wrapped her arms around him, holding him as close as she could as she comforted him. She draped herself over his back, her coat acting like a shell as she felt him shift underneath him. His breaths were unsteady, and teardrops landed on her hand.

"Chrom.” She began. “You are not your father. I can assure you of that.”

“I know I’m not now. But what if I become him later?”

“You won't.” One of her hands went up to his hair, stroking through navy blue locks. “You can’t, Chrom. It’s seems like a terrible choice, but we simply can not let Gangrel continue with these crimes. You saw the looks on people's faces as we fled. They were filled with fear. A fear made a thousand times worse when their enemy is someone they thought they could trust. Your father went to war because of blind hate, Chrom. But you…”

Robin placed a kiss on the top of his head.

“You’re doing it out of love. The love you have for your sister, for your people, for your Shepherds. They need safety, and comfort, and someone to rely on. And you’re proving to them that you can provide that.”

“Robin…”

“And I think…” Robin’s voice dropped to a whisper. “You should be doing it out of love for me too. I know I have family somewhere out there, and there’s a chance that they’re suffering under Gangrel’s rule too. I look into your eyes, and I don’t see emptiness.”

Chrom looked up finally, his eyes bloodshot and his face messy with silent tears.

“I see a man who just wants peace.”

Chrom sighed, pulling on Robin’s hand to bring her closer. She closed her eyes as they met for a kiss. It was brief, lasting only a moment before he pulled away.

“Robin… I’m always so grateful to have you by my side.” Chrom’s hand wrapped around hers.

They stayed like that for a while, Robin draped over Chrom as a blanket and her head buried in his neck. Then Chrom moved, guiding her to his cot. He opened his arms to her as she settled in, her arms wrapping over him again and only taking a second to kick off her boots. There was a promise they had made, to not be this close until after the war. They had wanted to quell the rumors, to prevent the distractions that would surely entail from a relationship.

But for right now, when Chrom was at his weakest, he needed her more than anything.

And so, Robin let herself be selfish for once. She pulled him close to her chest as his breathing settled. She tangled her legs in his as the candle slowly melted to nothing. Her coat served as a blanket and shield as they both started to fall asleep.

As long as they won this war, she would be able to do this as much as they both needed. They just needed to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy Chrobin weekers! This is the first installment for me but I'll have a fic ready for every day!
> 
> Important note: While this fic is F!Robin I will have 2 days that are with M!Robin because I love them both. I may make an alternative version afterwards to change genders if there is a demand! Please enjoy the rest of the week!


End file.
